


Fragile Capricorn

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: The OC Chronicles [2]
Category: The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: 1984 references, Fall Out Boy References, Freeverse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Song references, the heart rate of a mouse references, very confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: they can't get inside you(yes they can)-it was inevitablethe capture, that is.





	Fragile Capricorn

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> updating halogen soon  
> this is really confusing because i wrote it at midnight on a school night  
> gonna study for my midyears now bye

she screams

the rythmn is her life her death her resurrection

they can't take it away

can they?

this is the beat of my heart

they can't get inside you

(yes they can)

right now

she cares less about Sarah than she does the heart rate of a mouse

the only thing at risk here is the rythmn

beat beat beat

if you're gonna kill me, why are you torturing me?

there is no pro-music thought to be allowed in the world

you cannot carry music locked up in your head as you die

if you love me let me go

oranges and lemons

say the bells of saint Clement's

if you love me let me go

blades on the table

can she reach them?

that was a stupid thought, and you know that perfectly well.

truth be told i never was yours

screaming

the fear of falling apart

of losing the rythmn

beat beat beat

blades on the table

she can reach them!

yes yes yes

darling, did you think it was going to be that simple?

IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GO

these are knives and they often leave scars

there is nothing worse than physical pain

scream all you want

no one can hear you

not even Sarah

her heart rate speeds up to a few thousand beats per minute

share your fate— who deserves your pity?

do it to Sarah

i swear do it to Sarah

i swear

please

very well, darling

-  
she huddles up

no no the voices are bad

kill the voices

only they use voices

voices voices voices

music has voices

music is bad

sometimes, quiet is violent

sit in silence

silence

silence the noise

too much noise

she doesn't like noise

she wants to die

die die die

noise noise noise

sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind

stop screaming

screaming is noise

scream

do not move if you move there will be noise

no moving

stay

painpainpain

the hurricane of noise inside

stop that!

please!

i'll do anything

music

i hope to god it was worth it

no, no, no

it wasn't

music is not worth anything

music is noise

noise is bad

noise means voices

voices kill

they kill kill kill

she asked me son when i grow old

would you buy me a house of gold

golden country

golden so golden

forever unreachable

so little noise there

only silence

silence the noise

silence the noise

silence the noise

silence the noise

silence the noise

silence the noise

stop it

please

I'll do anything to reach the golden country

stop the noise

share your fate— who deserves your pity?

do it to Rose

i swear do it to Rose

i swear

please

very well, darling

-  
_under the spreading chestnut tree_  
 _i sold you and you sold me_

**Author's Note:**

> Church Bells (stylized CHURCH BELLS) is the first and only album from Las Vegas rock duo Save Rock And Roll. The album was released on September 11, 2016 under C#6 Music. Sarah Jackson performed the lead vocals, piano and violin while Rose Roscoe provided the lyrics and drumwork, and backing vocals. The album opened to great commercial success boosted by the singles Bells, There's A Sale In This Chamber, and Golden Country. Additionally, Church Bells was nominated for AP Album Of The Year.


End file.
